The Tale of the SilverHaired Maiden
by fullmoonsage
Summary: A fic about part 1 of Radiant Dawn. rated to be safe. possible boyxboy...may or may not be any,but there will no doubt be boyxgirl...I just don't know who yet. Just thought I'd warn you/let you know! R&R please!
1. Under Gray Skies

Another story! Yay! This story is going to be my own version of part 1:the Silver-haired Maiden from Radiant Dawn. Poor start right now,but it'll get better when more characters come in. Starting out of nowhere right now,basically. Also, remember this: some things that the characters say may be direct quotes from the game. I do not own these quotes,I do not own the characters or the entire series or anything having to do with the series! Now,enjoy,and tell me what you think of it so far,through a review! I also do not own some chapter titles,such as "Under Gray Skies",that is a quote from the game.

* * *

"Don't worry,Micaiah. We can take them." Edward said,watching a bandit closely.

"That's not what i'm worried about." Micaiah responded.

Then what are you-" Ed started before a bandit approached him. He barely had any time to raise his blade in defense. The bandit swung at him with his axe but,luckily for Edward,he missed. Edward took advantage of the bandit's missed blow and struck his chest. The bandit fell forward,clutching his chest.

"You pathetic dog!" Edward heard the bandit's boss scream from the other end of the street.

"What were you saying?" Edward asked,running back to Micaiah.

"I'm worried about Leonardo. Where could he be?" Micaiah asked.

"He'll be here. Don't worry." Edward replied.

"You always tell me not to worry,and yet,I always do!"

"That's not my fault."

Another bandit was approaching the two of them. This time,Micaiah handled it. She cast a spell of Light,and the bandit fell.

"Nice job." Edward complimented.

No more bandits approached. Edward decided to approach them. Micaiah insisted he be careful. Edward took silent steps and hid behind a cart of boxes. He peeked at the bandit on the other side of the cart,and,once he wasn't looking Edward's way, Edward jumped. He stepped on the cart first,then the first box,then the second. He jumped down from his high position with his sword in a lethal position,and plunged the sword into the bandit. He knocked the bandit over,pulling his blade out of the body. The bandit was still.

Now Edward was in the middle of two other bandits. He wasn't very proud of his move at this moment. Right when a bandit was approaching,an arrow was shot. The arrow landed in the bandit's arm. Another arrow was released and found its place in the bandit's chest,making him fall.

Leonardo hurried down from his position at the top of the steps to meet Micaiah.

"Micaiah!"

"Leonardo! How did you find us?"

"A little bird told me. Yours,in fact."

---

Micaiah was cornered by another bandit. The only thing she could do was wait for someone to notice her in trouble. It didn't take Edward long to notice that she was in trouble. He ran to the bandit and slashed at his back. The bandit turned around,thinking that eliminating this boy was only going to take a little while. He raised his axe and lowered it quickly,aiming for Edward's chest. Edward dodged the blow with only minimal damage(minimal damage compared to death). Edward staggered backwards and fell. He tried getting back on his feet,but he couldn't. Micaiah figured now was the best time to strike,while the bandit was distracted. She cast Light on the bandit while his back was turned,and he fell forward.

"This didn't _have_ to happen." Micaiah told the fallen body. Then she turned her attention to Edward, "Edward,you're hurt!"

"But,you're not,Micaiah. That's all that matters." Edward responded.

"Hand me your vulnerary!" Micaiah demanded.

"Now's not the time. When we're out of this fight,i'll heal myself."

---

Leonardo shot at the only remaining bandit,the boss. The boss dodged the arrow as well as he could,but the arrow still skimmed his shoulder. Edward ran towards the boss. Leonardo and Edward had him cornered.

"Give up and we won't take your life!" Edward demanded.

"Ha!" was the bandit's simple reply.

"Okay,then..."

Edward attacked the bandit's arm,the same arm that Leonardo's arrow had skimmed. The bandit tried attacking back,but he missed. Micaiah ran over to the other members of the Dawn Brigade to help. She spotted the bandit as he was falling to his knees. Then Micaiah finished the job. She cast Light on the fallen thief,and he fell even farther down.

---

After the battle,a couple of Daein townspeople showed up to congratulate the three Dawn Brigade members.

"You there! What are you doing? Stop immediately!" a Begnion solder demanded from a higher up street.

"Well,well,well. Look who decided to show up...Begnion soldiers. They certainly took their time,didn't they?" Edward asked.

"We mustn't be caught. Micaiah! Edward! Make a break for it. Run!" Leonardo insisted.

"I'm sorry." Micaiah said to the townspeople, "We have to leave."

"I know." one of the townspeople said, "Thank you for all you've done. Now,go! Run!"

"Hey lady! My name's Nico! When I grow up,I want to be just like you guys! Come back sometime!" a little boy named Nico said.

The three members of the Dawn Brigade couldn't spend much more time here,so they ran. Nico waved goodbye to his new heroes,and they disappeared into an alley.

* * *

There may be some parts that I won't want to tell,that's because i'm lazy and there a some certain parts that i'd rather write more than others. Anyway,that was the first chapter,I hope you liked it,and I hope you'll stay tuned for the rest of the story! I'll see you again when I next update/review a story/post in the forums! Enjoy and....review!


	2. Maiden of Miracles

Whoa! Probably one of the largest chapters i've ever update with any of my stories! Anyway, this is a pretty big chappie,so,that's why. Also,some things in this story will be quoted from the game itself,and some things will be left out and/or changed...it _is_ a fanfiction after all,some things need to be changed. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter,and I hope you enjoy the entire story as it grows. And,after you've read, review! You know you love it! I know _I_ love it when others review my stories!

* * *

the next day...

Edward,Micaiah,and Leonardo were discussing the events of the day before,wondering how they would explain it to Sothe and Nolan,the other members of the Dawn Brigade. Edward was sitting on a crate that held emergency supplies,while Micaiah just sat on the floor,surrounded by barrels and bags and Leonardo just stood beside Micaiah. They had moved on to the topic of the war that,indirectly,caused the events of yesterday. The war between Daein and Crimea three years earlier that led to the Begnion Empire ruling Daein like it belonged to them.

Sothe and Nolan slipped into the small building unnoticed,and when Sothe finally spoke,Micaiah jumped.

"Sothe! And Nolan,too! Welcome back. I'm glad you made it in one piece." Micaiah greeted them.

"At last,the Dawn Brigade,is all present. But you are unusually late. Were you delayed?" Leonardo asked.

"I think our fame's catching up to us." Sothe started, "Begnion patrols are everywhere. It took us a while to avoid them."

"I've never seen so much Begnion activity in this area before. Is there...something we should know?" Nolan asked,curious and suspicous.

"Um,well,actually, the truth is..." Leonardo began to explain...

---

Sothe announced that being in Nevassa was no longer safe for Micaiah and the rest. He decided they should all leave while they were still free and alive.

later,in an alley in Nevassa...

"This way's no good either. Begnion soldiers have every alleyway blocked. A kitten couldn't sneak past them." Edward declared quietly after returning from observing another alley.

"It looks like this really is the least guarded path,then." Nolan started,motion behind him, " Even so,its swarming with soldiers."

"There are more coming up behind us! We'll be trapped if we don't move quickly!" Micaiah announced.

"We can't wait for Sothe." Nolan said,then looked behind him at the alleyway," The stairs behind the church lead to the marketplace. We can break through there. I'll go first and secure the way."

---

Nolan stood at the front of the group. He was eying the Begnion guards carefully,waiting for a perfect moment,one when they were least expecting it,to jump. When no perfect time presented itself,and no sign of one shown,Nolan looked behind him and motion to his companions to stay silent. He began reviewing their battle plan. A Begnion soldier heard their words,even with the metal helmet blocking his ears. He stepped forward,making his footsteps louder and louder on purpose so that Nolan could hear him before he struck. Nolan turned around to check for signs of a perfect moment,but what he saw was a red-clad thin man wielding a bronze lance.

After getting over the surprise of meeting this thin man's eyes, Nolan swung his axe at the soldier's thigh and hit...hard. Nolan ducked,knowing Edward would want to finish him off. Edward jumped out from behind Nolan to strike the fallen soldier,and he knocked his helmet off in doing so. Now their cover was blown. They had nothing else to do but fight and run to the stairs behind the church.

Leonardo spotted a wheel and planted it firmly on the ground in front of a window. He stepped first on the then on the windowsill. When he was high enough, he put his foot on the higher window, and eventually made his way to the roof. Carefully stepping so he wouldn't fall off the angled roof, he made his way to the perfect spot where he could shoot down Begnion soldiers with ease and shot at the fighter near Nolan and Edward. His arrow landed in the fighters right forearm,and he dropped his axe. This made it easier to end the axeman,which Nolan did with a simple raising and lowering of his steel axe.

Micaiah saw an open door and ran inside the house to make sure everything inside it was alright. Her trip to that house rewarded her with a vulnerary. She closed the door on her way out, hoping it would save the inhabitants in some way.

With Edward guarding his back,Nolan charged into the main part of the alley. Several scared merchants were hiding behind their stalls,not aware that the soldiers weren't after them. Edward watched them with sad eyes,and then turned back to Nolan,who was having no trouble at all dealing with another lance-wielding guard.

Leonardo was shooting down a couple fighters in the main part of the alley. He wasn't aware of the archer who was aiming at him. He felt a slight wind pass by him while he stood on the roof,and he almost fell over. Then another arrow was shot at him,and this time,it hit. This time,he _did_ fall. He fell onto the canopy above a stall,and broke through it,the canopy not making his fall any better. He fell onto the open boxes of apples and such,and Micaiah rushed to his aid.

"Leonardo,are you okay?" Micaiah asked,concerned.

"I'm fine. Let's just deal with these creatures and then we can take care of things." Leonardo replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,its nothing." Leonardo winced slightly.

"Alright,fine. Be more careful next time."

"Sounds like something i'd tell Edward." Leonardo said,laughing in a clearly non-laughing moment.

---

Micaiah insisted that Leonardo not fight for the rest of the fight. He tried saying no to her,but then he remembered how Micaiah gets when friends are in danger. Either the friend would be in even more danger,or the surrounding villages would be empty. He decided it'd be best for him to just let her win.

Micaiah saw yet another door that was open. She visited this house as well and warned the inhabitant of the dangerous events occuring right now. She was rewarded with a hand axe,something that Nolan could no doubt find useful. She handed the throwing axe to him and he accepted happily,stating something about "using less leg power to end the intruders' lives".

Edward saw a fighter in the corner,harassing a merchant. It didn't take long for him to get mad at the fighter. He ran over to the rude fighter and sliced his back. The fighter fell to the ground. As a finishing blow, he stabbed his iron sword through the wound he left on the fighter's back,and the fighter moved only slightly before lying still...forever. The merchant looked at Edward with a shocked face. The merchant looked so disturbed,and Edward felt bad for him. Sad,distraught eyes peering into Edward's own.

"So,this is how the world is now?" the merchant started," Am I going to see children killing to protect themselves everyday? Begnion has not only made our country worse,but our entire world,as well."

Edward pondered those words,until he was forced to stop.

"Edward! Look out!" Micaiah yelled. A soldier was coming after the swordsman with a bronze lance,and Edward moved out of the way. Micaiah uttered her magical words and cast Light on the soldier,and he dropped his lance before dropping to his knees.

---

After the death of many other soldiers, it was Isaiya's time to leave his body behind. With the power of teamwork,hope and luck,the group worked together to end Isaiya's life. Micaiah's blow was the one to finish him,and he fell. His head lay at Micaiah's feet.

---

"Everybody...this way!" Sothe announced.

The group ran through the streets and alleys of Nevassa, Sothe,guarding Micaiah's back. It didn't take long for the soldiers to spot them and chase after them. They stopped and stood before a market, and Nolan announced a plan to blend in with the crowd until they're not being chased anymore. With no more time to spend planning,they ran into the market.

"Hey,lady!" a boy said,stopping Micaiah and Sothe.

"Nico!" Micaiah said.

The soldiers finally caught up with the Dawn Brigade,but luckily,they couldn't spot them in the crowd.

"Leave the soldiers to us." said an elderly man as he turned to Micaiah and Sothe, " Go on,now. Get yourselves to safety."

"Quickly--don't dawdle. You must escape. You're our only hope."

"Thank you so much!" Micaiah said,grateful for the other townspeoples' offer to help.

"Wait! There they go! Catch them!" a Begnion soldier insisted.

The crowd formed a wall of people so that the soldiers couldn't get through. Even little Nico made an effort to save his heroes.

"What are you stopping for?" asked the lead soldier.

"You won't get past us! We stand by the Dawn Brigade."

Micaiah and Sothe were already catching up to Leonardo,Edward, and Nolan. Suddenly,Micaiah stopped. Sothe stopped,too.

"Wait! Something terrible is about to happen!" Micaiah said,worried and looking like she was prepared to run back at any moment.

"What is it?" Sothe asked, adopting Micaiah's worry.

"...No! We have to go back."

Micaiah ran back towards the market,and Sothe followed.

"What?! You're letting this rabble stop you? Ready your bows! Nobody defies the will of Begnion." the leading soldier declared.

The bowmen under his control fired repeatedly. The townspeople and merchants,fearing for their lives, ran around and panicked,causing chaos. Nico got caught in the chaos and couldn't hide as well, and was shot by one of the archers.

"How could you possibly should a child?!" one woman asked.

"You monster!" a man screamed.

"You're heartless!" another woman screamed.

"No!...my poor Nico!" the woman that was apparently Nico's mother shouted, before kneeling down by the boy's body. The arrow still protruded from his back. Nico's mother pulled the arrow out,careful not to hurt her child.

Micaiah and Sothe made it to the market,but they were too late. The horrible event that Micaiah had felt coming had already occured. Not caring if anyone watched,she knelt down by the boy and pressed her hand to his back. A shining blue light eminated from her hand. Nobody but Sothe understood what she was doing.

After she lifted her hand away, she closed her eyes and exhaled a deep exhausted breath. The boy who was previously dead was now alive and appearing to be as energetic as before.

"Sacrifice..." Sothe muttered. Sothe ran up to the exhausted Micaiah, picked her up and ran back into the alley he came from,carrying her in his arms.

---

Micaiah woke up in a patch of trees. She was originally unaware of Sothe's presence,until she saw him kneeling beside her.

"Are you awake now? Thank goodness." Sothe said. He had a couple other things on his mind that he wanted to say to Micaiah,but,since she's half asleep and still a bit exhausted,he just chose to forget them.

* * *

Not much else to say. Just hit that little review-y button and review this dang chappie! If you do you get a cookie _and_ a trophy. (username here), greatest reviewer of Fullmoonsage's story!! You know you'd love that,so.....Review!!!!!


	3. The Dispossessed

This chapter is when things are going to change a bit from the game. The quotes from the characters ingame may be changed,and things may be left out. I'm in a lazy mood right now,so the fight scene isn't much. I feel like just using my pairing/oneshot generator(a paper bag with character names in it...) and writing something from one of those results. Well,review this chappie after you're done reading it. That's about it, I guess.

* * *

The members of the Dawn Brigade were resting in the woods by a road. The road led to a Daein town called Kisca. They had agreed that they should steer clear of towns unless they want more trouble. All of them agreed,except Edward. Edward complained,but Micaiah convinced him that sleeping in nature's arms were better than sleeping in an inn owned by a stranger. Hearing this,Edward set off to convince himself that this was true. He kept examining trees and flowers,until he heard someone running. He ran back to the rest of the Dawn Brigade to let them know.

Not long after Edward returned to the group,Leonardo saw a black-haired girl in a white dress running towards town. She stopped when she saw that the Dawn Brigade was in her way.

"Um...excuse me. Are you people heading to town by any chance?" the girl started, "Our abbot is ill and we need medicine for him. But the Begnion soldiers are hoarding provisions."

"The Dawn Brigade would be glad to help!" Micaiah responded.

"Great! Thank you so much!" the girl said.

"So,what's your name?" Edward asked.

"I'm sorry. My name is Laura." the girl said.

Edward just gave a slight smile. "Well,Laura,we should probably get to town if we want to save your abbot."

"Thank you." Laura said again.

---

At Lord Kisca's Manor...

Outside the manor,the group(and Laura) was discussing their battle plans. Sothe explained how he knew the layout of the manor from a few years before. He was going to sneak into the armory,and steal any necessary items,like the medicine Laura's abbot needed,and anything else he found that was...worth borrowing forever.

---

Now began the combat portion of the stealing. This was the hard part. This time,they were everywhere,"they" being the Begnion soldiers. They could attack from all directions. Micaiah was glad that nobody noticed them.

"Alright,everybody stay quiet. We just have to wait here until Sothe steals the goods." Micaiah ordered.

Unfortunately,one of the soldiers noticed the Dawn Brigade,and informed their leader,Zaitan, that they were here. Their cover was blown. Zaitan shouted orders to kill,and Micaiah knew they were in trouble.

"What do we do now?!" Laura asked,panicking.

"We fight,of course." Micaiah answered.

---

On the other end of the room...

Sothe unlocked the armory door from the inside. Now all he had to do was figure out a way to get everybody up there. He ran all over the building to find another door to the room where the rest were fighting. It didn't take long for him to find one. He ran into the room and already there were bodies on the floor.

"I bet Nolan did that..." Sothe said,watching a body with a large gap in his chest.

Micaiah cast Light on a soldier,making him fall to the floor. Leonardo stood under a ledge,bow at the ready,an arrow already loaded onto it. He was waiting for a soldier to come by so he could shoot them down. When one did arrive,he got out from under the ledge. The soldier was about to jump off the ledge,but almost fell over from surprise when he saw Leonardo randomly pop out of nowhere. He caught himself,though,and steadied his balance. Then Leonardo launched his arrow, and the soldier actually fell this time,and didn't get up.

Edward was purposely getting into dangerous and reckless situations so he could walk back to Laura to be healed. The first time he did this, he walked to Laura and she made a comment on his bloody wound before healing it. After his wound was healed,he flashed a large smile. Laura just walked away,seeing that Nolan had suffered a small wound,unaware that Edward's smile was more than just a thank you smile.

Sothe came in and immediately ran to Micaiah's side. He guarded her from any danger he saw. He took an arrow to the arm to make sure Micaiah didn't die. Laura healed his arm wound immediately,and Sothe resumed fighting. The only time Sothe left Micaiah,was when Nolan had her protected so that he could steal from the chests.

---

After the fight,the group met out in the forest outside of town. When Sothe asked if everyone was alive and present, Micaiah noticed Laura wasn't with them. They split up to search for her. Sothe tried to convince her that he should go with her,but she didn't listen. They set a rendezvous,which was Kunu Swamp.

Micaiah searched quickly for Laura. She stopped when she sensed someone nearby. She wasn't sure who it was,so she was worried that it might not be Laura.

"You sensed me,did you?" came the voice of the Begnion general,Jarod.

"Where is Laura?" Micaiah asked immediately,knowing he had her.

"And you saw through my ruse. You're as clever as they say,my dear." Jarod said,completely avoiding her question.

"Mi-Micaiah! Don't come any closer!" Laura said from behind the Begnion general.

"Laura! Let her go! She isn't one of us..."

"You know I can't do that." Yune flew off Micaiah's shoulder and began pecking Jarod. Jarod got annoyed,and eventually Yune stopped because of Jarod's threat to flatten her. Jarod called another Begnion man to come to him,and they took Micaiah and Laura away...

* * *

Well,that was tonight's chapter! Short and boring,I know. I feel tired and lazy tonight,so...yeah,that's why. Now,something you need to do before you go to sleep tonight to make sure your conscience doesn't bug you is review this story!


End file.
